


Hidden happiness

by ojisnfkr



Series: short and random xcrx bits [3]
Category: Cytus (Video Games), Cytus II (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, open end, they bicker like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojisnfkr/pseuds/ojisnfkr
Summary: There's no way he'll ever show it. Not to this guy at least.
Relationships: Simon Jackson | Xenon/Colin Neumann Jr. | ConneR, Xenon/ConneR
Series: short and random xcrx bits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131383
Kudos: 1





	Hidden happiness

**Author's Note:**

> written in a Cytus-ish story telling stlye so mostly dialogue

[Xenon looking into a mirror while putting on his clothes, getting ready to leave soon]

  
*rustling of clothes*  
X: …hn? What’s tha-

[ConneR calmly approaching Xenon from behind, looking at their reflection in the mirror]  
Cr: is something wro- oh.  
[a small is hickey visible on Xenon’s neck]  
X: …  
Cr: erm, I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to-  
X: *sighs* dammit old man, didn’t I tell you just nowhere where it’s visible? And with the outfit I’m wearing that’s really no hard task.  
Cr: my apologies, I must’ve… slipped a little bit there  
X: haah whatever, I’ll be wearing the helmet most of the time anyways. Gotta go now

[At Neko’s place]

  
N: thank you for coming over to help me~ Xenon may not look like it but he’s always so kind~  
X: yeah yeah, now where’s the thing you wanted me to repair?  
N: it’s right over- hn?!?  
X: ?  
N: is that- on your neck- is that a hickey?!?!?  
X: !!! I-I don’t know what you mean.  
[Xenon quickly covers the spot with his hand]  
N: eh?! But you immediately knew where it was without Neko telling you!!!  
  
[Xenon turns around to hide his face, anger directed at a certain old man rising]  
  
X: it’s just a mosquito bite, now where’s the thing to be repaired?  
N: whaaaat in the middle of winter? Neko doesn’t believe one word!!  
X: tch, listen I don’t wanna talk about it, okay?  
N: but we’re friends! And friends are supposed to gossip and know about such things!! hmpf  
X: I have no idea where you’ve got that from…

  
[Neko lays back on the couch]

  
N: hmmmmm I wonder what she’s like. Maybe someone really cool and strong like sis Cherry was? I’m sure Xenon wouldn’t date just some ordinary girl, nuh-uh! No way! Maybe she also has cute short hair?  
_(Bingo! Short brown hair)_  
Oh and she definitely must love music, just like Xenon does! Maybe she even plays an instrument?  
_(Plays the violin and likes music: check)_  
And I bet she is super cool, must have an interesting character! Definitely not some boring everyday girl~  
_(“interesting” character aka eccentric: checkx2)  
_  
[Xenons face turning into an even angrier grimace, he’ll definetly get that stupid Neumann idiot back for this]  
  
X: I told you, I’m not going to talk about it.  
N: boo Xenon is no fun… fine… But will you at least tell Neko one thing?  
X: *sighs* what is it?  
N: does she make you happy?  
[Xenon, now looking back at Neko, his lips forming into the faintest smile]  
X: ………yes


End file.
